Beneath the surface
by IncubusDreams
Summary: Kagome is one of the least popular girls at school, but when the new girl gets her into the popular crowd she finds out, after an interesting event or two, that most of them aren't as bad as they seem, especially one in particular.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, hey, everybody thanks for reading this :D the idea just kind of popped in my head the other day so I thought I would give it a go, hope you enjoy it :D please read and review!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own notta!

----------------------------------------

The sign out front the school gave a happy end of summer greeting, "Welcome students new and old, and hope you're ready for the new school year!" As far as Kagome was concerned "Welcome to prep hell," was more accurate.

"Well, I'm back again, least this time I'm a grad." Kagome mumbled to herself as she walked up the steps, towards her first full day back, hoping that for once the new school year would be better then the last, the same hope she had at the start of last year. As she walked through the front doors her eyes scanned the halls searching for her friend Suki. Not surprised when she didn't see her Kagome headed towards her home room class.

When Kagome walked into the room she found that she was a couple minuets early and that the bell had yet to ring. Not really caring that she was early Kagome dropped into one of the chairs at the first empty table. Kagome had barely taken her seat when a slender, pretty black hair girl a little taller then Kagome walked into the room. She had a confused look on her face as she stared at her timetable. When she saw Kagome she smiled and asked, "Hey is this room 225?"

"Yeah, it is, are you lost?" Kagome inquired curious she had never met this girl before, the school was huge but she knew what nearly everyone in her grade looked like even if they had never spoken.

"I was, but this was the room I was trying to find. I'm new and the office sent me here, they said it was my homeroom." The girl told her as she came and sat in the chair next to Kagome.

"Oh, well the school can be confusing if you're new, I'm Kagome Higurashi" She told her introducing herself.

"I'm Sango Hayashi," The girl responded holding out her hand and smiling. After a quick hand shake the two began asking the typical questions you ask when you meet someone new.

After about two minuets the teacher walked in a looked at the two girls, realizing that Kagome was one of them she spoke, "Miss Higurashi, you are wanted in the Counseling Center."

"Okay, thank you sensei," Kagome nodded before turning back to Sango, "It was nice to meet you, maybe I'll so you again a later."

"Sure," Sango smiled and waved as Kagome exited.

At the Counseling Center Kagome went to the front desk, where a young boy sat looking half asleep, "Umm, I was sent down here."

"Name?"

"Kagome Higurashi,"

"Oh, yes, Sensei Kiba wanted to talk to you, she is in the first office" the boy told her pointing vaguely down the hall.

Since Kagome had been to the office many times she knew the way so she didn't need the kid's useless directions. 'I wonder what she wants.' Kagome pondered as she arrived at the half open door and rapped lightly on it.

"Come in," a gentle voice called coming from the woman at the other side of the room with he back to the door, as she turned to look at her visitor she smiled and gestured to the only other chair in her room. "Hello Kagome, it's good to see you, thank you for coming I have something important to discuss with you."

"Hello, it's good to see you to," Kagome replied, as she sat in the offered chair.

Once Kagome was seated Sensei Kiba launched into what she had to say, "Your friend Suki, that use to be editor of the school paper has transferred schools, which I assume you already know. So I am basically here to ask you if you would like to run it in her place, don't feel you have to though."

'Suki left!' Was all Kagome could think, 'she left and didn't tell me. How could she not have told me I wasn't here for the last three weeks of summer but she could have told me.' Shaking her head Kagome tried to get rid of the thoughts, but only managed push them aside momentarily. Just long enough to answer Mrs. Sensei question. "No, thank you I don't want to be in charge of editing or anything else pertaining to the news paper. That was always Suki's thing not mine."

Mrs. Sensei nodded in understanding, "Okay, thank you, I just wanted to make sure that you were given the first opportunity."

"Thank you," Kagome said standing and giving her a slight bow.

"Not a problem," she replied then handed her a slip of paper, "just incase you end late for class, can't have you in trouble on the first day of school."

As quickly as she could Kagome hurried for her first class, English Literature, but she wasn't worried about being late to class her thoughts were still focused on the information she had just acquired. 'I still can't believe that she just left without telling me, I probably would have gone through a couple days before I found out if it hadn't been for Sensei Kiba. Now I don't have any friends at this school, just causal friends anyone I do things with. Are friends ship was the only reason I came back here, other wise I would have transferred myself.' She thought bitterly, 'Well, least I met that new girl today she wont have a prejudice.'

The second bell to signal the beginning of class rang just as Kagome crossed the threshold of the door frame. The entire class was all standing at the front of the class looking at the Sensei Kato expectantly. Seeing Kagome at the door Kato gestured her over towards the rest of the class with her free hand while the other held a hat. As she walked up Kato pulled out a slip of paper with a name on it.

"Ami L.," She read out, then gestured to a desk at the front, "You will be here." Then reaching in she pulled out another slip, "Hanako A." Your next to her.

Kagome watched the process continue, saw some people happy with there pairings while others took there seats with great resentment. "Sesshoumaru T." The Sensei called out catching Kagome's attention. Glancing around she saw him get up from the chair he had been seated in, 'Oh, that's why I didn't see him when I came in he was sitting to the side,' Kagome thought as she watch him walk smoothly to the seat the teacher had indicated too, it was one of the pairs in the back corner, 'Oh, I wanted to sit back there.'

At the mention of Sesshoumaru's name nearly all the girls that were not already seated perked up a little hoping that it would be their name that was pulled out this time around. Kagome just shrugged not caring about the seating anymore, the seat she wanted was taken, not paying attention she missed the name Kato called out. The Sensei had to repeat it once for her to realize it was her name that he had announced. "Kagome H., could you please take your seat next to Sesshoumaru."

Kagome swallowed as the group of girls not seated glared daggers at her, silently she made her way to her seat and sat the vary seat she had hoped for; the one next to the window. Sesshoumaru ignored her as she took her seat, in trying to distract herself while the rest of the kids were assigned seats she took out a pen and paper and began doodling.

Once he was done the teacher announced that seats they were now sitting in would be theirs for the rest of the year, so they better learn to get along. Kagome groaned inwardly, 'While I was looking forward to this class, but now it looks like I'm suck with a popular ass that will ignore me and not help me out if I miss class. I am so screwed!'

----------------------------------

After an hour of boring course outlines the bell rang and Kagome flew from the room, hoping that the fates would be on her side and that she would not have to have another class with the Popsicle as a partner. When she got to her next class Kagome found that she was one of the first in rather then the last, hurrying to the rear of the class she took a seat on one of the stools. Once she was done setting her things down she glanced at the door to see the new girl, Sano talking to Miroku, one of the most popular boys in the school. 'Great, there goes any hope I held of having a friend ship with her,' Kagome thought dejectedly. 'Could, this day get worse? Oh wait yes the icicle man could be my lab partner.'

Well Kagome was brooding Sango had caught sight of her and walked over, "Hey, are you saving this seat or can I sit here?"

Kagome looked up surprised to see that Sango would want to sit with her, "Sure, go ahead."

"Thanks, so what did you have last period?" She asked as she dropped her purse on the table and dropped onto the stool.

"Literature, what about you?"

"Photography, my teachers an idiot," Sango chuckled, and launched into a story about how the guy kept moving kids around because they didn't look 'centered properly'. As Kagome laughed, allowing the hope that the year wouldn't be a total loss to return, she didn't notice a tall black haired girl stop in front of there desk.

"Hey Sango, why don't you come sit by me and Kagura?" a very familiar

voice asked.

Looking up Kagome saw that her cousin was standing right directly before her, speaking to Sango as if Kagome was not there at all. 'Stupid Cow.' Kagome leered as her cousin tried to take her lab partner away from her.

Sango simply smiled at Kikyo and shook her head, "No thanks, I'll stay with Kagome."

Shock was written all over Kikyo's face, you didn't turn down an invitation to sit with her, she turned you down. Not realizing the social error she had just committed Sango turned back to Kagome to finish the conversation they had started. Unable to get past the amusement of Kagome burst out laughing, earning a confused look from Sango. "What's so funny?"

"The look on my cousin's face when you said no, that had to be a first for her. She was shell shocked, it was priceless."

Sango shook her head, not quite getting it, "that was your cousin, she acted as if you don't even exist."

'That's because to her I don't, not as something worthy of talking to, that's why you declining her to sit with me is so amusing, no one has ever done that before."

As understanding dawned on her Sango smiled, "Oh, so I just committed social suicide in her books. That's okay though she was in photo with me and glared at me when I spoke with this guy named Inuyasha, but when I started talking to Miroku she stopped and kind of just watched me wearily. I don't like her that much, she seems very hot and cold and I've only known her an hour."

"You got it right on the button," Kagome informed her laughing.

By the time she got home Kagome had concluded that she had had one of the weirdest days she had ever had. She had the stupid bastered Sesshoumaru in three out of four classes for her first day alone. Two of which she sat next to him in, (luckily the other class was in rows of one so there was a space) She was almost scared at how many he might be in the next day. On the plus side she had two classes with Sango, Biology which was her sole class free of Sesshoumaru, and Gym and since there were no seats in gym she could avoid him easily.

-------------------------------------

By the third day in Kagome was unsure of just what to think about school, she hadn't lucked out on her second day. She had ended up with Sesshoumaru as her partner in Chemistry, but fortunately Miroku, who Sango had introduced her to, sat in front of them and turned and chatted with them, because he was apparently he was friends with Sesshoumaru who still hadn't said a word to Kagome. And in History the fates were a little more kind, Miroku ended up sharing a table with her while Sesshoumaru sat at the table behind them with Sango. Then for her spare and English she had Sango in her class.

As she sat looking at the clock during the last few minuets of Biology Kagome couldn't help but fidget, Miroku had suggested that she eat lunch with them today. She had had lunch with just Miroku and Sango the last two days because they had gone out to get something, now she wasn't sure what to think. 'I have never been remotely popular, they may tell me to screw off even though Miroku invited me, if that happens I really hope Sango doesn't hate me. Best case is that it's just awkward.'

"Hey you okay?" Sango asked eyeing Kagome curiously.

Shaking her head Kagome smiled at Sango, "Yeah, just lost in thought."

"Okay, well do you want to do something tonight?"

"Yeah, sure," Kagome answered perking up immediately

"Cool, we'll talk more at lunch." With that the bell rang and they filed out of class.

Kagome was right about the lunch being awkward, as they sat at one of the tables near the school's fountain. Sitting at the end of the bench beside Sango she listen as various conversations flew around. Not knowing most of the people or things they were talking about Kagome just sat quietly. 'Wow this is pathetic,' she thought as she picked at her food until the guy next to Sesshoumaru that Kagome knew as Hitan, from her gym and Biology classes made a valiant attempt to involve her, "So Kagome what did you do over the summer?"

Kagome looked up surprised before answering, "I spent most of the summer at my grandfather's shrine."

This bit earned a snort form Kikyo who was sitting on the opposite end of the long table, she was already aware where Kagome had been all summer, she had been offered the same opportunity but stayed at home with Kagome's family instead. Annoyed at Kikyo's reaction Kagome decided to elaborate, "I spent almost four weeks learning how to be a Miko and continuing my training in weaponry."

The last tidbit raised a few eyebrows, including Sesshoumaru's, a fact that was not lost on Kagome, 'hmm, maybe he'll talk to me if its about weaponry.'

"So what are you learning, swords, and martial arts?" Hitan asked now thoroughly interested.

"Umm, I have archery down, right now we're working on the sword and hand to hand combat, but I'm having a lot more difficulty with the sword then I did with archery. But I'll master it with time." Kagome told him determinedly, no longer feeling awkward since the topic was one she knew well.

"You should talk to Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru here about issues with swords," Hitan told her slapping Sesshoumaru's shoulder and earning a glare. "Sesshoumaru in particular is a master at it." Before Hitan could elaborate any farther the bell rang and the group broke off to their respected classes.

As Kagome headed off with Sango towards the gym she felt giddy, she had made it through lunch without making a fool of herself, and had obtained a topic that Sesshoumaru might actually talk to her about. If she could get him to speak to her then maybe the classes where they were forced to work together wont make her life hell.


	2. In Class, and the High Class

Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all those lovely reviews! And I'll try to fix the little things a couple people pointed out. Well here we go on to the next chapter:D Hope you enjoy it.

LOL oh and if you didn't get it out of the last chapter the school is a mix of demon and humans, not all schools are mixed but theirs is a high end mixed school.

Disclaimer: Nope nothing here that I own except the plot.

Just so you know: "…" spoken, '…' thoughts : )

-------------------------------------------------

Over the course of two weeks Kagome had managed to make a fast and firm friendship with Sango, as well as become more closely acquainted with many of the people within the popular crowd. Unfortunately she still hadn't managed to get Sesshoumaru to talk to her, which was causing a problem since they were assigned an Literature project that had to be done together. And the jerk hadn't said a thing to her, even when she tried to ask him about it. If they failed it would be his fault.

As she walked up to the schools front door Kagome glanced at her watch, 'Shit, I'm going to be late!' Quickly running through the doors she booted it as fast as she could towards her History class, the teacher was ridiculously strict and she didn't want a detention from the old bat. 'Wow, I'm glade I wore jeans today,' she thought as she glanced down at her fitted black tank and light blue jeans, they were far easier to run in then skirt uniforms that nearly every other school had to wear, 'This is one of those times I'm happy that my school isn't a typical one.'

Luck was on her side, she made it too her seat and dropped all of her stuff down in a clatter just as the second bell rang. Dropping to her seat in relief Kagome glanced behind her to see Sango smiling, and shaking her head at her, "Running late again are we Kagome?"

"Yeah, Souta dropped a bowl and it shattered all over the kitchen floor so I had to pick up every last one so that no one would get hurt when they came in." Kagome explained, 'Least my reason was better this time, not because the cat hid my shoe under Grandpa's bed like last time.'

"Don't worry," Sango laughed, "least you made it to class on time, Miroku wasn't so lucky." Sango told her gesturing to the closed classroom door. Miroku was waving happily at them through it, totally oblivious to the annoyed look on the Bat's face.

As the cranky demon walked over to the door, she spoke at the class as she let Miroku in, "I ask that you do not follow the example of Mr. Tanaka and be late to my class every other day."

Striding into the room completely ignoring the teacher Miroku dropped into his seat next Kagome, who merely shook her head at him and smiled. Then turning in his seat he looked back at Sango and Sesshoumaru, "Good morning, Sesshoumaru," he cheerfully, knowing it was irking their teacher, then he turned to Sango and gave her his most charming smile, "And good morning to you my most lovely Sango is your day going well, is Sesshoumaru boring you with his silent iciness?"

"No," Sango chuckled looking at him as if he were crazy, then pointed behind him in attempt to warn him about the teacher looming behind him.

"Mr. Tanaka, will you please turn around in your seat and at least try to pay attention so that the class may begin with today's lesson. Dealing with you is like dealing with a four year old, only they have better manners!" Sensei Sato, a.k.a. the Bat scolded Miroku, waking her hand down on their table causing Miroku to jump in his seat a spin to face the teacher. "Thank you for finally giving us your attention."

Twenty-five minuets later after the class had been briefed on a History project Kagome and Miroku turned around to discuss it with the table behind them. They were to complete it in groups of four and three of the four readily agreed that they would work together on it. While Sesshoumaru simply nodded his acquiesce and listen to them plot and watching Kagome chat happily, 'Hmm, she has gone to this school for as long as I have but it took someone new to allow any of us to see just how genuine she really is. She still has the same aura around her she had the last couple years that I have had a class with her, what it is though, it feels similar to a Miko but Kikyou is a one and she does not have that aura. It is almost like that of a demon, but she is human.'

Sesshoumaru was brought out of his musings by Miroku waving his hand in front of his face and repeating a question. "Hello Sesshoumaru, are you in there?" Miroku asked obnoxiously.

"Yes, I am," He replied stoically, his voice and expression not belying the thoughts that were circling his head.

"Oh, really then what was the question I just asked you," Miroku inquired, thinking that he might have one up on his icy friend.

"You asked if we could work on this at my house this weekend, and the answer is fine as long as you promise not to light my kitchen on fire like you did on our last project."

This last tidbit of information had Sango and Kagome bursting into laughter, "Are you serious, you lit his kitchen on fire?" Sango snickered.

"How?" Kagome couldn't help but wonder.

"Yeah I did, was trying to bake cookies for home economics last semester." Miroku chuckled as he explained.

This had Sango and Kagome laughing even harder, "Wow how do you screw up cookies?" Sango asked in disbelief.

Kagome nodded, wanting to know exactly how this had happened when another thought crossed her mind, turning to Sesshoumaru she asked, "Wait, you took home economics?"

"Yes," he replied, not looking at her.

"Why, it doesn't seem like something you would take?" Kagome asked now completely curious and ignoring Sango and Miroku's playful battering. 'Hey and now he is actually talking to me, maybe next time I ask him about are English project he will actually answer me rather then just the occasional nod.

"The consolers informed me that in order to graduate that I needed some kind of applied skill. Inuyasha was in the only open wood working class with Koga and they are in a constant competition with one another, so I had no desire to attend that class. Photography was full, so I was left with cooking or computer animation. Since Miroku was in cooking and had claimed that he was good at I chose Home Economics. The class was subjected to horrible smells nearly all year. Even after the class he still cannot cook." Sesshoumaru informed her, his voice deadpan but his eyes were filled with mirth and the corners of his lips were curled upward.

Kagome found herself giggling at Sesshoumaru's story, 'Wow, in the span of a few minuets I have found out a lot about Sesshoumaru, he has a sense of humor, it was just subtle. And he shows emotion, you just have to look for it.'

Before Kagome could get any farther in her conversation with Sesshoumaru Miroku had scooted over and stuck his head over Kagome's shoulder, "So Sesshoumaru, can we come over tomorrow, say around noon?"

"Sure," Sesshoumaru shrugged, reverting back to one word answers.

"Okay so we are meeting at Sesshoumaru's at noon tomorrow," Miroku confirmed, just as he finished the bell for next class rang and they flooded out into the hall. As she walked to her locker Kagome realized that she had no idea where Sesshoumaru lived, 'How the hell am I suppose to get there if I don't know where it is.'

-------------------------------------------

A few hours later during last block Kagome still had not found out where Sesshoumaru lived, as she took her seat in Chemistry she just sat staring aimlessly at the clock waiting for the others to arrive, 'I wonder where Sesshoumaru was at lunch that was when I had hoped to ask him where he lived, and Inuyasha wasn't there either, then Koga and Hiten wouldn't stop talking long enough for me too ask.' Kagome mused as she watched the other kids pile in, but no sign of her friends.

"I suppose I could have asked Miroku," Kagome mumbled to herself as the final bell rang. When neither Miroku nor Sango came in Kagome had resigned herself to a silent class with and icy Sesshoumaru, but when he didn't show up either she realized she was hooped in acquiring his address. "Meh, I'll phone Sango tonight and hope she has it." She mumbled once more as the teacher began his lesson.

Fifteen minuets into the class Sesshoumaru sat down quietly next to her, surprised to see him she couldn't help but ask, "Hey, you're here, where were you?"

Not really expecting an answer she just looked him over and noticed that he had changed clothes, instead of the kakis he had had on earlier he was now wearing black dress pants and underneath his sweater she could see a tale of a midnight blue dress shirt. As she was about to turn back to her work Kagome was surprised to hear Sesshoumaru speak to answer her question. "My father had a meeting that my brother and I were required to attend. We left just before lunch."

"Oh," was Kagome's only response, 'so that's why he's wearing different clothes.'

After about another ten minuets, another thought occurred to her, "I don't suppose you saw Sango or Miroku today while you were out?"

Once again Sesshoumaru surprised her by answering, and with more then one word, "They were leaving school as I arrived, Miroku said that they had to pick up Sango's little brother from school and talking to the principle. It would seem that he was in a fight of some sort."

"Alright thanks," Kagome replied as she digested the information, 'least they aren't cutting, they have a legitimate reason for missing class.

At the end of class Kagome remembered that she still needed Sesshoumaru's address, so about a minuet before school finished she turned to him, swallowing hard she asked, "Umm, Sesshoumaru I don't know where you live, could I get your address so that I'm not wandering the streets aimlessly all Saturday afternoon."

Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding, tearing out a sheet of paper from his binder he wrote out the requested information. As he handed it to her the bell rang once more signaling the end of yet another school day.

-------------------------------------------

That night just after pulling on some old pink pajamas Kagome's phone rang, "Hello?"

"Hey Kagome, it's me Sango," came Sango's cheery voice came from the phone.

"Oh, hi Sango, what's up, how are things with your brother"

"Fine," Sango replied sounding surprised, "how did you know about it, that's why I phoned you, to tell you sorry for not telling you that I wasn't going to be in biology. But I guess you already know."

"Oh, so what happened that you needed to go pick Kohaku up, where are your parents?" Kagome asked, worried that something horrible had happened to Kohaku.

"My parents are out on business, and I was the first person they had down to call in an emergency, but it really was not that bad, some of the other kids was picking on this girl that Kohaku has a secret crush on. Any way he stood up for her and got in a fist fight against three of them, and won, regardless of the fact that they started it he has been suspended for three days"

"Wow," Kagome replied in awe, "three against one and he still beat them, go Kohaku, and he did if for a noble reason."

"Yeah, anyway you said that Sesshoumaru told you where I was?" Sango inquired sounding incredibly interested.

"Umm, that's right he said that Miroku told him just before you guys left, just as he was coming back to school. Why are you finding this so interesting?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

Sango just chuckled, "Oh, nothing it's just something that Miroku told me today when we were driving. Apparently Sesshoumaru not talking to most girls is normal, particularly if they are human, because they typically try to fall all over him or are very dim, or simply thinks they are not worth his time. Miroku says that judging by the amount he talked to you in History he does not believe you too far beneath him which is a rarity. Then if you add the fact that he told you about me and Miroku I'd say you are on your way to having half the female population of are school hating you."

Kagome laughed at the absurdity of it all, "That's ridiculous I have been an outcast at this school for the last few years, the only reason any of them even talk to me now is because of you. Besides Sesshoumaru and I have a Literature project that we have to work on together so he would have to talk to me anyway. I hardly doubt that him talking to me is of any consequence."

"Fine, you're probably right," Sango chuckled, "most of what comes out of Miroku's mouth is insanity anyways, or perverted."

This had Kagome laughing, "Yeah that guy has a wondering eye, that's for sure."

"And hand!" Sango complained.

"He grouped you didn't he!"

"Yeah, apparently 'his hand has a mind of its own,' that's what he claimed anyway." Sango laughed.

Glancing at her bedside clock Kagome realized that it was well past two in the morning, "I have to go to bed now Sango, there are chores I have to do in the morning before I leave for Sesshoumaru's,"

"Okay good night then," Sango sang cheerfully, before hanging up.

After she too had hung up Kagome climbed into bed and couldn't stop her thoughts from drifting to what Sango had said earlier, 'what if he does think me better then some of the demons at school, what would that mean?'

-------------------------------------------

The next morning Kagome slept past her alarm, climbing groggily out of bed Kagome shuffled around to find her clothes before even glancing at her clock. 10:38 was glowing brightly at her. "Shit! I have to shower and clean and, oh I am so gonna be late!" Kagome screamed running towards her bath room.

As soon as she was done Kagome bolted downstairs to empty out the dishwasher and make herself some breakfast. Towel still wrapped around her head, Kagome hastily tossed in all the dirty dishes and ran to the laundry room to get the cat food. In her rush Kagome didn't see the cat lying in the middle of the hallway until to late. Half jumping trying to avoid Bouyo Kagome stumbled and slid right into the bag of cat kibble. Groaning, Kagome scrambled to her feet and quickly scooped up some food and tossed it into the cats bowl.

Pulling off the towel Kagome quickly ran a brush through her hair, grabbed an orange for breakfast and flew out the door. Climbing into her beaten old jeep Kagome dug through her purse trying to find the address she had fretted over the previous day. "Ah-ha!" She cried joyously, then took off towards the Estates. Weaving through traffic Kagome glanced at her watch, '11:45' I have fifteen minuets, I can do it.'

When she pulled up the large iron gates at the base of the Taisho manor Kagome gasped, 'Wow, I knew they would live somewhere upscale but this place is huge!' she thought as she peered through the gates up the long drive to elegant mansion.

Pushing the intercom she waited for a response, as she waited taking in the manor's elegance she couldn't help but look at her faded blue jeans with a tare in the knee and the simple black v-neck tee she had on, 'Oh they are going to think I look like a scrub.' Was all she could think when the voice came on through the speakers.

"Who is it," came a crabby frog like voice.

"K-Kagome, I am here to work on a project with Sesshoumaru." Kagome stuttered awkwardly. As the gates opened to allow her in she felt a sense of dread fall over her, 'Oh this is going to be embarrassing.'

-------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it please read and review.!!!!


	3. Milkshakes and Conversation

Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to all you lovely reviewers, it's great to have input!! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Nope don't own a thing. : (

----------------------------------------------------------------

As Kagome drove up the long drive she got her first good look at the immense off white manor. There was a separated five car garage and parking area of to the side while the rest of the house was spread out elegantly. Large gleaming windows rose high around the two oak front doors that matched the other various windows that ascended three stories high. The sides of the house seemed as though they had just been painted, and the gardens in front looked liked they had never had a weed, nor ever had a weed out of place.

Swallowing hard Kagome parked her car off to the side, trying to keep it off to the side incase someone needed to go in and out of the garages, she didn't want to get in the way. As she walked up the steps she thought once more on her clothing choice, 'Man, I knew Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were rich but I had now idea that they had this much money. I look like a scrub.' She thought as she knocked on the door and waited for the door to open and for her to be poked fun of by Inuyasha.

Luckily it was not Inuyasha that opened the door but a small toad demon, "What do you want?" he croaked at her unpleasantly.

"Umm, I'm here to work on a history project with Sesshoumaru, Miroku and Sango should be here too." Kagome told him, shifting her weight from foot to foot nervously.

The little creep looked her up and down disdainfully before slowly moving out of the way to allow her inside. "If you will wait here, I will go get master Sesshoumaru."

Kagome just nodded, and stood quietly looking around the grand marble foyer, the floors were black and white marble and had what looked like a Persian area rug elegantly placed neat a glamorous staircase. The beautiful white stairs curled and gently, leading up to the second floor where she could see the beginning or another one along with several doors. Taking a few steps farther in from the door she went towards a set of beautiful carved wooden doors that were slightly ajar. Glancing in, she saw that the room appeared to be a massive library, one that was easily larger then her high schools, maybe if the local library.

Just as she was about to peek her head into the room to find out if was as appealing as it looked Kagome heard steps coming in from the other end of the room, "Curious are we?" Came a cool voice from behind her.

Spinning around Kagome found herself staring at an elegant looking Sesshoumaru. "Maybe, the door was open, but I didn't go in." Kagome explained quickly, refusing to be embarrassed by the school ice prince.

"You are one time, however you are the only one, Sango and Miroku have not arrived yet." Sesshoumaru informed, changing topics as he turned to walk back the way he came, motioning for her to follow.

Shrugging, Kagome followed him happily, the last thing she wanted to do was get lost, and she was grateful that he didn't say anything about her being a snoop. Sesshoumaru led her into what looked like a living room only it was far more elegant then any one she had ever been in before. As he led her through several more rooms Kagome realized that he was taking her on a tour of the mansion. A silent tour. Slight over whelmed by the silent treatment she was receiving Kagome made an attempt to break it. "Have you spoken to Miroku at all this morning?"

"No, but he is rarely ever on time." Sesshoumaru answered, not bothering to look back at her.

"Oh, okay." Kagome said, not know what else to say.

As Sesshoumaru lead her into the kitchen Kagome saw the first other person that she had seen in the entire house excluding Sesshoumaru and the little toad. Standing behind the counter was a tall silver haired man that held a striking resemblance to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, right down to his hair and the striking golden color of their eyes. Kagome could only assume that he was Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father.

Upon seeing his son enter the room with a pretty, dark haired girl in tow the man stopped what he was doing at the kitchen island and came over to say hello, nodding to Sesshoumaru he offered his hand to Kagome, and greeted her in a deep baritone voice, "Hello, I am Inu Taisho Yamamoto, but you may call me Inu. You must be Ms. Higurashi?"

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, and yes I am Kagome Higurashi," Kagome replied slightly baffled, 'did Sesshoumaru say something to his dad about me? That would be the miracle of all time, and why does he look so familiar.'

Kagome's confusion must have shown clearly on her face because Inu answered her first unasked question. "Sesshoumaru informed me that he had people coming over today to work on something for school. I had asked who and informed me that it would be Miroku, who I know for he is always over and cannot forget, especially after what he did to my kitchen. Sango, who I have not met but know of for Miroku does not stop speaking about her. I however had not heard your name before so I asked Sesshoumaru." Inu informed her glancing at his stoic looking son, then back at Kagome looking almost ashamed, "However as you probably know Sesshoumaru is not all that talkative, so I pumped Inuyasha for more information on you, sorry."

"Kagome beamed upon hearing Inu's explanation, "That's okay, I would be curious too if I were you." Feeling more comfortable Kagome decided to ask the question floating in her mind, "Umm, sorry but you look so familiar and I cannot figure out why. It might be because you look so much like Sesshoumaru but I don't think that's it."

Inu chuckled at this and Sesshoumaru smirked and answered for his father, "My father is the CEO and owner of Yamamoto Inc. As well as being a taiyoukai lord. You have gone to school with my brother and I for years and you have not known this?"

Kagome blushed at how that sounded, then tossed back a response when she saw the stupid smirk on Sesshoumaru's face "I suppose its kind of pathetic, but your money and power standings weren't important to me so why would I bother knowing?"

Inu looked impressed at her response, 'good for her, most people will not tell Sesshoumaru what they think. Only really Inuyasha and Miroku dare to question him, except Inuyasha usually starts a fist fight so it really is only Miroku.' he thought as he look fondly at this new smiling girl. 'She may be another to add to his list.'

Before the three could discuss anything farther a knock could be heard at the door and a moment later Miroku's voice came ringing through the house. "Sesshoumaru, you know that it is rude to ignore your guests at the door."

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru who was striding towards the door and was about to follow him when InuTaisho spoke, "You don't have to go. Sesshoumaru will be back in a moment."

"Oh, okay," Kagome said unsure as she turned slowly around to look at Inu.

Walking over to Kagome Inu gave her a soft smile and asked, "So you have been going to so school with my boys for years yet this is the first time I have met you why is that?"

At this Kagome chuckled dryly, "I befriended Sango, who was new and readily accepted into Sesshoumaru's crowd. Then we have this project to work on. It is really only a glitch that I am here; I imagine that once we're done you won't see much of me."

InuTaisho gave a doubtful look, 'How can she believe that,' smiling at her once more he reassured her, "I am quiet sure I will see you around here even after your done your project."

Suddenly Miroku burst into the room, a lecherous grin on his face, "Kagome you have to hide me, Sango is trying to kill me!" He yelped ducking to hide behind Kagome.

"Did you grope her again Miroku?" Kagome laughed as she heard Sango yelling and stomping around trying to find her offender.

Moments later Sesshoumaru walked in, a peeved Sango hot on his heels, "Miroku, you are a dead man! I don't care if you think your hand has a mind of its own." She screeched as her eyes swept the room for Miroku. When she saw him ducked behind Kagome her eyes narrowed dangerously and she pointed at him menacingly and growled at him, "You, out here, now."

With that Miroku bolted out of the kitchen. This only caused Sango to grin scarily and run after him, "You can run, but you're still a dead man."

------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minuets later Sango, Miroku Sesshoumaru and Kagome were all gathered down it what Kagome figured was a rec. room. There was a pool table, a foosball table, a ping pong table, as well as an enormous plasma T.V. with various video game systems complete with a set of leather couches and a chair. Also between two of the game tables there was large wooden table with various supplies on it. 'This must be where we're working.' Kagome thought as she watched Miroku completely bypass the table and drop into the chair by the T.V.

Sango obviously following Miroku's lead draped herself across the love seat looking as though she lived there. Unsure of what to do Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru to see what he was going to do. Sesshoumaru walked right by her and gave her a bit of a surprise when he took a seat on the sofa at the end closes to Miroku. Shrugging Kagome went over and nervously sat on the opposite end of the sofa form Sesshoumaru.

"So how are we going to do exactly?" Kagome asked after a few minuets of everyone just lounging around like sloth, well except for Sesshoumaru he just sat that looking board.

"Meh, we'll think of something later," Miroku yawned, "I'm too tired right now."

"Yeah I have to agree with the pervert on this one, let us rest and get started later." Sango mumble from the love seat, look as if she were about to drift to sleep.

"You would not be tiered if you had not run around the house three times," Sesshoumaru told them almost sounding perturbed.

"Okay, whatever you guys lounge I'll get started," Kagome told them rising to her feet and wondering over to the table behind the couches. Dropping down into one of the chairs she grabbed the text book that was sitting there and opened it to the section on the Roman Empire. Groaning Kagome started to read through the chapter, 'I cannot wait until we do our own history, hmm I wonder if Sesshoumaru's dad can help us with that. After seeing him I know where Sesshoumaru got all his looks from.' Kagome thought, then realized what had just gone through her head, 'Oh. I did not just think that, I did not just think that,' she fretted as she realized that she had reread the first line three times before she was able to move on.

Kagome was so concentrated on what she was trying to read that it took her about five minuets to notice that Sesshoumaru had come over to the table and was now sitting across from her flipping throw his notes. Slightly surprised she asked, "When did you come over here?"

"Nearly ten minuets ago, its comforting to know that you have apt observation skills" Sesshoumaru told her, a slight smirk on his lips.

"Ahehm, excuse me, I am very observant," Kagome told him defending herself, not able to look him in the eye, 'I can't believe that I didn't notice he had been sitting there for nearly ten minuets.'

Sesshoumaru chuckled, causing Kagome's head to snap up as he spoke his voice light with amusement, "Oh, I see that is why you have yet to turn the page on that text book when there are only four paragraphs on it, and only two of those have any relevant information on them."

"I-ah," Kagome stuttered, her mouth moving with nothing coming out, she couldn't that of anything to say.

At this Sesshoumaru's smirk grew, "Just what were you thinking about, it was obviously not the Roman Empire?" Sesshoumaru asked watching her mouth gape as she turned red.

'Ahh, how the hell am I suppose to answer that question, I can't just tell him that I was thinking about him. What do I say oh I wasn't doing or project, I was thinking about you; that would go over great.'

As she fished through her head for something un-embarrassing to say Sesshoumaru watched her with amusement. 'I didn't know that a human could turn that shade of red. It looks quiet cute on her, wait, no it doesn't. It looks entertaining. And weak; she allows her emotions to play across her face like words on a page letting the entire world read.' He told himself, not wanting to believe that he had thought highly of a human girl, even if it was momentarily.

Kagome was still grasping for an answer while Sesshoumaru dealt with his own internal battles. Finally she belted out the first thing that came to mind, "I was think about how much I wanted a chocolate milkshake." Realizing what she just said Kagome glanced down at her book, 'what the hell did I just say? A milkshake of all things?"

"You want a milkshake?" Sesshoumaru asked mildly surprised, though it was not evident on his face. 'That was not what she was think, she wouldn't have gone so red otherwise, though for now I will leave it be.'

"Umm, yeah," Kagome told him not wanting to bail on her excuse now.

Swiftly and gracefully Sesshoumaru rose to his feet, "Come."

"What where are we going?" Kagome asked confused, as she rose to her feet.

"We are going to get a milkshake," Sesshoumaru told her as he head for the stairs.

Fallowing quickly after him Kagome asked, "Wait what about Sango and Miroku, won't they want them?"

"They are asleep," he told her simply.

Glancing back as they ascended the stairs Kagome saw that Miroku and Sango were indeed slumbering.

When the arrived in the kitchen Sesshoumaru went straight to the large stainless steel fridge, opening the freezer he proceeded to pull out a large tub of chocolate ice cream. Placing it on the counter he went back and grabbed a jug of milk before proceeding to one of the many cupboards to get the blender. Watching Sesshoumaru Kagome couldn't help but wonder just exactly what was going on. 'This is Sesshoumaru no doubt, he is still stoic and hasn't showed much emotion. Plus he still looks the same, so why the hell is he being nice?'

Sitting down at the beautiful mahogany table Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru proceeded to make the milkshake, acting as though she was not even in the room. Feeling as those she should help Kagome asked, "Do you need my help with anything?"

"I do not need your help with anything," Sesshoumaru told her not looking up,

Kagome groaned, 'oh that is most definitely Sesshoumaru,' quickly she rephrased her question, "Would you like my assistance with anything since am doing nothing?"

"Get two glasses, they are in the cupboard next to the sink."

After disposing the cups off to Sesshoumaru Kagome quickly retook her seat. A moment later Sesshoumaru walked over and placed the drink in front of her then took a seat at the head of the table. "Thank you," Kagome said softly as she sipped from the large glass. As the cool drink slid down her throat she sighed happily, 'Wow, this is really good, I never would have guessed that Sesshoumaru would be good at making milkshakes, not that there hard to make. But still.'

They sat there silently for a few minuets, quietly enjoying cool treat. "Sesshoumaru I was wondering, since we have to work on this project do you think that we could also work on are English project. It doesn't have to be today because I know that we're working on the history one and that it is due first but we do need to work on it. It doesn't even have to be here, it could be anywhere." She told him stopping abruptly as she realized that she was rambling.

"We can begin it next week, does that satisfy you?" Sesshoumaru asked sounding incredibly bored.

"Okay, great!" Kagome told him smiling happily. This immediate increase in happiness slightly surprised Sesshoumaru, 'she is so easy to please, I give her a frozen treat and tell her that we can work on an English project and she is as happy as Inuyasha with a bowl of Ramen. I wonder how she does it.'

Before Sesshoumaru could contemplate farther InuTaisho came walking into the room. "What are the two of you doing in here?" He asked surprised written all over his face.

"Kagome had a desire for a milkshake; it was distracting her from our homework so we are now having some." Sesshoumaru told his father, dryly but without the normal sense of superiority he gave the rest of society.

This information seemed to intensify the look of shock that was still on the great demons face. 'Wow, Sesshoumaru made something nice for Kagome, he will rarely do anything like for anyone other then Rin and she is the exception to almost everything for him. Maybe this girl is having more of an effect on him then he realizes.' Then looking around it occurred to him that neither of there friends where there with them, "Where are Miroku and Sango?"

"Sleeping" Sesshoumaru and Kagome told him simultaneously.

This caused InuTaisho to chuckle and shuffle quickly out the door, casting his eldest son one last glance, 'I like that girl, I hope he doesn't run her off simply because she is human. She seems like a keeper.'

As Kagome watched InuTaisho walk out of the room she noticed the sly look he had on his face and couldn't help but wonder if maybe he was plotting something. Shrugging it off Kagome looked back at Sesshoumaru and saw that he seemed lost in thought. 'By the way everything has been going I don't think we'll get a thing done today.' Kagome thought as she swallowed down the last remaining bit of her drink.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later Miroku and Sango where still sprawled on their respected pieces of furniture sleeping away the afternoon. As they slept Kagome and Sesshoumaru were over at the pool table engaged in their second game of pool. So far since they had finished there milkshakes they had done a total of twenty minuets of work. Right after the first ten minuets Kagome had gotten bored and challenge Sesshoumaru to a game of foosball. After spending over an hour at it Kagome had not won a single game and had resigned back to working on the project. After ten minuets of work she challenged him to a game of pool.

After loosing the first two games of pool Kagome was determined not to loose the one they were about to start, "I'll break this time." Kagome stated as Sesshoumaru racked the balls.

As Kagome broke the balls she continued with there conversation, which was manly just her bombarding him with questions and him answering most of them. "So why is it that you are in our grade, since you are a year then him?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer right away as he took his shot, thinking he wasn't going to answer Kagome started to say something, "you don't hav-"

"My mother decided that since Inuyasha was so insecure when he was younger that she thought it would be best if we began school together, so they did not enroll me until Inuyasha was old enough. I was originally going to be moved up later but it was decided that it would be best if we stayed in the same grade together. Suffice to say I still do not agree with that decision." Sesshoumaru explained as he sunk two strips but mist his third shot and asked a question of his own. "Why is it that you are graduating this year you are a year younger are you not?"

Kagome took a moment to aim carefully for her shot before answering, when the ball sunk into the pocket she looked up and explained, "My family owns a shrine so we don't have a great deal of money so I have been working my butt off to get a scholarship for university. As a result my grades were good enough that the school recommended that I skip a grade, so here I am." Kagome grinned at him then sunk another ball.

Sesshoumaru nodded as he watched her sink yet another stripped shear, 'No wonder she was so intent on working on the English project, and since she has never worked with me before it has yet to occur to her that I do not hand things in late.'

After a few more turns Sesshoumaru had one ball left on the table and Kagome only had the eight, "Eight in the right corner pocket," She told him aiming and shooting softly. When it dropped into the pocket Kagome jumped and whooped excessively, "I did it, I did it! I beat you at pool! I beat you at pool!"

"I am aware of this; you do not need to repeat it." Sesshoumaru told her sounding bored but, a small smile tugged at his lips as he watched her dance around the table gleefully.

"What's with all the racket?" a groggy voice hollered from the other end of the room. Glancing over Kagome All of Kagome's shouting had successfully roused Sango and Miroku from there afternoon nap.

"I won at pool!" Kagome screeched at them forgetting about the fact that the high pitched noise would bother Sesshoumaru's ears. Growling at her Sesshoumaru quickly acquired Kagome's attention, "Oh sorry," she told him looking sheepish.

Sesshoumaru just looked at her his face calm, but his eyes still shone with the amusement he had felt watching her jump around, and corrected her "May I also remind you that we played three games and you only one at one of them so, out of the games I won at pool."

"Good for you," Sango told Kagome completely ignoring Sesshoumaru's comment.

"Yeah good for you," Miroku agreed, and then rose from his seat on the chair only to drop down on the couch and say, "Now please be quiet, we're trying to sleep."

With that the two rolled back over to continue their slumber. Kagome just stared at them open mouthed, 'they were been asleep for a good three hours and they are still tiered!' Glancing over at Sesshoumaru she hoped to get a reaction, Sesshoumaru merely shrugged and began to pick the balls out of the pockets. 'I have a feeling we aren't going to be doing any more on our project today.'

----------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think, good bad anything in between. What ever you think please review, review, review!

I'll try to update soon. : )


	4. Fista Cuffs

Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I hope you like it so far : ) Well here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own a thing: (

-----------------------------------------------------

As Kagome walked to school the next Monday she couldn't help but remember the past Saturday's events. Sango and Miroku had spent most of the time asleep causing Kagome to learn more about Sesshoumaru then she ever thought she would know. What surprised her more was how easily she had gotten along with the normally stoic demon. 'Who knew that Sesshoumaru could be so compatible? I wonder if he'll still be as decent today, because we need to start on our other project. Maybe he'll still say no, maybe he was only being nice because we was stuck with me. Though if it were like that he would have answered me the other times I had attempted to talk to him at school. Erg, he's too confusing.'

After a quick stop at her locker, to store her coat and drop off her books, Kagome zipped into the bathroom. Finding in empty she took a quick once over look at her out fit. She had on a fitted ivory cowl neck sweater that was baby soft and one of the few expensive articles of clothing she owned. Along with the sweater she had on hip hugging black pants, and her waved nicely past her shoulders; framing her nearly make-up free face. Pleased with her appearance she slipped into the stall at the end.

Just as she as about to walk unlock the stall she walked out when she heard the bathroom door open and automatically she put up a barrier that she hoped would block her scent. It was a good plan, because three of the worst people possible walk in. "I can believe it, that annoying nerd is sitting with Sesshoumaru in almost every class. It's disgusting!" Kagura's voice bit out caustically."

'Oh shit,' Kagome cussed mentally as she immediately recognized the voice, 'I am dead if she finds me.' Her sense of dread was intensified when she identified another voice; Yura, "Oh I know, it's just wrong I don't see how Sesshoumaru hasn't complained, who would want to sit beside that human for one class a day let alone several. It would be different if he were at least sitting beside a decent human like Hanako she at least has some sense of style. Or Kikyo, where is she by the way?"

This comment caused Kagome to look down at her outfit that she had previously been regarding, 'what the hell, I like this outfit. It may not have cost what their clothes did but least I don't dress like a hooker.' Kagome thought begrudgingly, but ceased her train of thought when she heard a third voice speak as it moved along the door pushing them open. "She said she wouldn't be here for first block, but a agree about Hanako, I like her purse. Oh and, you know what other human isn't too bad? The guy Sesshoumaru and Hiten hang out with, Miroku; that guy has some gorgeous eyes." Saliko said, her voice getting louder as it got closer to Kagome's stall.

When Saliko went to shove the door open and it didn't she stopped in front of it. 'Please don't look under the door; please don't look under the door,' Kagome pleaded silently, hoping for a bit of luck.

Luck wasn't with her after giving the door a quick kick Saliko looked not under but over the top of the door. "Well, look who it is. It is the nerd we spoke of. Don't you know that it's rude to eavesdrop?" She sneered.

"Oh, crap!" Kagome squeaked, wanting to scramble back from the door but having no where to go.

"Yes, most definite crap," Saliko grinned evilly, "hey guys it would seem that Kagome has been listening to us. What I want to know is just how you managed it, I didn't smell a thing when we came it?"

"Um, I don't know?" Kagome lied hopelessly knowing that Saliko would know.

"Liar, you will tell us now, or we will make you." Saliko growled

'Okay, how the hell am I going to get out of this?' Kagome thought as Saliko's head popped up to leer at her over the door as the two held them selves up effortlessly. Eyeing the lock Kagome made a quick decision. Stepping forward she slid open the lock and swung the door open to bolt out and yelped as she nearly ran into Yura.

"I don't think so," Yura sneered as she grabbed Kagome's arm before she could make it past her. "You are going to tell us how you hid, plus we still have to deal out your punishment for listening in on us."

"Yes we do, and while we're at it we can repay you for sitting with Sesshoumaru for most of the day." Saliko growled as she came up and snatched a struggling Kagome's other arm to hold her between the two of them.

'Shit, shit, what am I going to do, I can't hit them, it would be their story against mine three to one. I'll get expelled.' Kagome panicked, struggling futilely to get away from the two demons that held her. "Oh, and we can also show you are thanks at hording Sesshoumaru, what makes you think that you have any right to him?"

Kagome was slightly flabbergasted, 'they are going to hurt her simply because I sit next to Sesshoumaru!' speaking up she yelped, "Hey, I got assigned to sit next to him!"

"So you wouldn't want to sit next to him, do you think your better then all of us," Kagura sneered walking past her to the bathroom door and locked it to avoid interruption. Turning back to Kagome a malicious smirk crossed her face. "So what do you to say for yourself?"

"I don't think I'm better then any of you, I'm just saying that I didn't have any say in where I sat. Also I didn't know you would come in here and start talking about me so back off. You are the ones who think that they are better then other people! And its not my fault that Sesshoumaru ignores every advance you make on him." Kagome yelled at them, her temper snapping, and no longer caring to much about what they were going to do. 'Either way, no matter what I say they won't stop, so I way as well go down kicking. Though that last thing may have been a mistake,' Kagome thought fighting even harder to get away from Yura and Saliko.

"Don't even bother trying to get away, are strength is far superior to yours," Yura chuckled as she gripped her tighter.

Kicking her feet up off the ground Kagome just squirmed more as Kagura walked forward to taunt her, "Oh, the poor little wench can't get loose." Kagura sneered as she stepped close and slapped her across the face growling Kagome's kicked out her foot connected with Kagura's shin.

"You bitch, you kicked me!" Kagura screeched and slashed Kagome across the chest her claws across Kagome's chest breaking the skin shallowly and successful ruining Kagome's sweater.

Shocked and in pain, Kagome screamed and let out a small zap of purifying energy, burning both Yura and Saliko hands. Quickly returning Kagura's slap she spun as fast a she could and ran to the door, opening the lock and slipping out the door. Covering her chest as ran, Kagome fled blindly down the hall just wanting as far away from the bathroom as possible. As she streaked through the cafeteria Kagome ran right past Sango, Miroku and Sesshoumaru not even noticing them, as they were sitting at one of the tables.

"Kagome, Kagome!" Sango called out as she watched her friend streak past. When Kagome ignored her calls she glanced at Miroku and Sesshoumaru. Miroku looked worried while Sesshoumaru faced appeared passive; he sniffed softly his eyes flashing with a worry that didn't escape Sango's notice.

"She's bleeding." Sesshoumaru told her.

"What?" Sango yelled jumping to her feet, then without waiting for an answer she fled off after Kagome.

Two minuets later Sango found Kagome in the girls change room rummaging through her bag. Looking up her eyes changed form fear to relief when she realized that it was only Sango. "Hi," she greeted Sango, her voice thick from crying.

Hurrying over Sango dropped to her knees next to Kagome and moved her arms away from her chest to see just what Kagome was hiding. When she got saw the set of bloody gashes in Kagome's sweater she gasped. "God, Kagome what happened?"

"Kagura slapped me, so I kicked her so she slashed me, I zapped Saliko and Yura then slapped her back and fled," Kagome told her shakily as she attempted to take of the shirt.

Gently helping her removed the ruined cloth, as she got her first good look at the wounds, Sango spoke softly to her, "These aren't very deep but they need to be looked at."

Kagome shook her head violently, "No, I can't go to the hospital, my family doesn't have the money to pay for hospital bills right now. The only reason I am at this school is that I got a scholarship. Please, I cannot go to the hospital, something else please, if the school finds out I might loose my scholarship. We have to do something else, I bet you." Kagome pleaded to Sango.

Nodding, Sango riffled through Kagome's bag quickly and pulled out the first piece of clothing she could find and went over to the sink and soaked it in warm water and pondered, 'where can we go, I don't know anyone around here, I have to get the guys.' Ringing it out Sango turned back to Kagome, "I am going to go get the guys, Miroku at least." Sango told her as she handed her the damn shirt.

"Okay," Kagome whispered in answer and watch Sango dart out the door. Gently starting to sponge her wounds, 'I'm lucky she didn't cut me deeper, other wise she would have cut all the way through my bra and these others would be worse.' Kagome thought as she picked up her tattered favorite sweater and started to cry once more and muttered to her self, "this is so stupid, I'm bleeding from gashes and heart broken over a sweater."

Moments later Sango burst in to room Miroku following closely behind her, as he looked at Miroku at Kagome his faced grew concerned. "Wow Miroku I think this is a miracle you are seeing a girl without her top on and you groping them." Kagome joked meekly.

"I made an exception;" Miroku told her softly, then stooped down to help her to her feet, "Sango just gave a vague explanation of what happened; now lets get you out of here." As he tried to help her to her feet Kagome stood up then almost immediately fell back down, tired from every thing that had transpired.

"Can you pick her up?" Sango asked, him seriously.

Miroku looked at Kagome carefully and shook his head, "I don't think so, not for long enough to get her to the car, not with out causing her pain."

"Alright," walking to the door she opened it and called "Sesshoumaru."

Hearing his name Kagome's head snapped up, and she put the damp cloth that Sango had given her against her chest to hide her wounds and barely clad body, 'what, he's outside? He can't carry me, Sango would scare Miroku into not doing anything, not that Sesshoumaru ever would. But he's different." Kagome fretted and hugged herself only to wince as a shooting pain went through her chest when she pressed to hard.

A moment later Sesshoumaru was standing in front of her, not looking a she whispered quietly knowing he would here. "I'm sorry, you don't have to help if you don't want to but Miroku isn't strong enough."

Sesshoumaru didn't say a word as he bent down and tenderly picked Kagome up, her went shirt covering her chest and her torn sweater in her other hand, and held her gently against his chest. "Here Kagome why don't you give me that, I know it was your favorite but it is ruined and we can't let anyone see it if you want to make sure that know one finds out what happened." Sango told her as she reached for the blood stained shirt. Kagome embarrassed by how she was being held by Sesshoumaru and frazzled by what was happening that she let Sango take it away without a fight.

"What exactly happened by the way?" Miroku asked.

"She'll explain latter, now lets get the car," Sango told her shoving Miroku quickly to the door, "If you go out the gyms back door we'll pick you up there. That way no one has to see her."

Sesshoumaru nodded and waited for them to leave, looking down he spoke to the top of Kagome's head since she wouldn't look him in the eye, "It was Kagura, Yura and Saliko, that did this, wasn't it?" Kagome just nodded, trying not to move at all. 'I will find out what happened,' he decided silently as he moved to the door.

Five minuets later Kagome was half laying half sitting in the back of Miroku's car next to a silent Sesshoumaru, who had surprised Kagome when he sat down without hesitation, while Sango sat in the front turned around looking at Kagome worry written all over her face. Meanwhile Miroku was sitting looking in the rear few mirror and asked, "Okay, so where exactly are we going, you already said that we can go to the hospital; which you still haven't explained by the way. So do you have any ideas now that were actually out of the school?"

Kagome just shook her head looking pale, "if I had in depth training I could probably heel them, at least partially. But I can't do all that much, my Grandpa doesn't have enough power to know how." She explained weakly.

After a few moments no one had yet to think of anything good, when Sesshoumaru finally spoke, "We can take her to my house, I will phone father along that way and tell him to get Keade."

When no one immediately disagreed to the suggestion, Miroku headed out, "So to fluffy's it is."

------------------------------------------------

Half and hour later Kagome was laying on an incredibly soft bed in, one of the Taisho many guest bedrooms. Gazing around the plain but elegantly furnished room Kagome waited for the old women to return to the room with clean bandages. Just as she was trying to sit up Keade re entered the room, "do not try and sit up yet, wait until I have wrapped your wounds." The tiny woman scolded before she had even looked up at Kagome. Listening to the gentle lady Kagome stopped trying to move and waited patiently for her to wrap her ointment covered gashes.

Once she was done Kagome thanked her profusely before asking shyly, "Um, am I aloud to get up? I want to thank Inu and for everything and talk to my friends."

"No, you are not to do much for at least a few days, and you are to stay in bed for a good two days, it should be longer but I have a feeling that you will not want to be out for long. But you must take it easy for at least a few days. However I will tell them that you wish to see them." Kagome told her firmly but smiled kindly as she went to leave the room.

Sighing Kagome continued her inspection of the room she was occupying, the walls were cerulean blue on top with a stunning, expensive looking ivory wall paper adorning the bottom. Casting a glance down at the exquisitely soft sheets, covering three quarters of her body, Kagome took her first actual look at them and found them to be the same entrancing blue as the wall. Only instead of the comforter being ivory like the wall paper it was black with silver threads painting the picture of a moon rising over water. It was well done that Kagome had to make a closer inspection to make sure that it was not merely thread being fed into some pressed on design. It wasn't.

"Do you approve of the design?" A cool voice asked, interrupting Kagome's inspection.

"Very much so," Kagome informed as she looked up to see Sesshoumaru as stoic as ever standing just inside the door way, Sango and Miroku just behind. Worry evident in their expression.

Sneaking around Sesshoumaru Sango strode quickly to the side of the bed, "How are you feeling, does it hurt to bad, do you want anything."

Kagome just shook her head smiling touched by her friends concern, "I am fine now, it doesn't hurt to much any more and no I do not want anything."

"Oh, well that's good, then out of bed and we'll go play pool," Miroku joked lightly moving away from his place by the door.

"Not quiet ready for that," Kagome laughed, "how about we go rock climbing tomorrow instead," She joked back.

"How can you joke right now?" Sango asked her jaw slightly askew, "You were just attacked by Kagura."

"Yes, and you have yet to explain the entire story," Sesshoumaru commented as he stepped forward towards the foot of the bed. "Now that you are out of danger, and that you have begun to mend would you care to share just what happened."

"Do not push her Sesshoumaru," Sango snapped not caring in the leas about who it was she had told off.

Miroku nodded, carefully assessing Sesshoumaru's reaction to Sango's scolding. Finding that the demon didn't appear to be the least bit perturbed he voiced his agreement. "I think that Sango may be right Sesshoumaru, we don't want to push Kagome. It has been a rough morning for her."

"No, its okay," Kagome interjected, "I have no problems telling you, you have been so helpful. Especially Sesshoumaru, so he has every right to know just what happened." With that Kagome proceeded to launch into her story, giving them the whole story. Though she was slightly hesitant when it came to mentioning that Sesshoumaru was part of the reason for the initial fight, 'maybe if I say it nonchalantly then carry on with the rest of the story then wont find it an interesting fact.' Kagome thought then carried on, hoping that her idea would work.

Unfortunately the moment she finished the story Sango asked about it immediately, "wait, so initially it was simply because they hadn't been able to sense you in the bathroom, but she slapped you because you stood up to her, and pointed out that Sesshoumaru completely ignores her. You probably shouldn't have said that, but I think the only reason that she retaliated the way she did was because it was accurate. You have been near Sesshoumaru far more then she has, she doesn't care that it is for school you are near the one she wants. She was probably seeing red; otherwise I doubt she would have risked the trouble she could get in."

"Sango is quiet right," agreed Miroku, "Kagura's family may feed the school a good deal of money but I they wouldn't be able to ignore this all that easily. Though I think it will now be stale mate since you were forced to jolt them. Though I must admit I did not know you are a Miko."

"I'm not, not really I have never really been trained. I did it out of reflex I think. I didn't want to hurt them not really; I just wanted them to let me go." Kagome explained, and then glanced at Sesshoumaru who had yet to voice an opinion. "What do you think Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru was silent a moment before speaking, "I believe that Sango is right, it would be wise to avoid Kagura as best you can. Though unlike Miroku was aware that you had a slightly different aura, though it is not like any Miko aura I have ever felt before. Kikyo is a Miko and her aura is far different then the one you carry. Yours is almost more like that of a hanyou that has done a poor job of a concealment spell."

Kagome chuckled, "wow, why does that sound like an insult."

"It is not, merely a statement of fact, though it does not always feel like that often it seems masked, you know how to mask your aura so that was probably why it is not constant." Nodding Kagome took in his opinions, interested as he started to talk again, this time it was directed to Sango and Miroku, "You two go back to school, and inform them that Kagome is sick and will not be coming in for a couple of days. Then Sango, if you could please drive my car back-"

"What, why can't I?" Miroku interrupted.

"You have your own car, and the last time I aloud you to drive mine you were kind enough to drive it into a stop sign. Therefore Sango shall drive." Sesshoumaru explained, turning from Kagome to glare at Miroku.

Sango on the other hand couldn't believe her luck, "you mean I get to drive the Corvette?" She asked disbelievingly, when Sesshoumaru nodded she grabbed Miroku and started to drag him to the door while she sang happily, "Yes I get to drive the Vet!"

When they had left the room Sesshoumaru turned back to Kagome, "I have something to discuss with you."

Nodding and giving him her full attention Kagome waited for him to continue, 'I wonder what it is, he seem to purposely wait until it Sango and Miroku were out of the room. So he obviously wanted privacy.'

"You need to learn proper training and self defense. This incident is evidence of it. I will teach you proper hand to hand and weaponry. Though it is your option, you may decline if you wish."

Kagome's jaw dropped in shock, Sesshoumaru was well reputed to be the best at basically every form of combat, 'what, he's offering to teach me, but Hitan was saying that he never offers, people practically have to beg him and even then he rarely lends assistance farther then answering questions? This has to be a first.'

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey, hope you liked the chapter, let me know if was good, bad, or heinous. So please review, review, review!


End file.
